


It's the house telling you to close your eyes

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: That time Matt had to walk Karen up to her flat because she had to walk up the whole thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the house telling you to close your eyes

“Maaaatt.” 

“Kaaaaaren.” 

So, yeah, they were a little bit drunk. Not drunk enough to do anything they would regret, but certainly past the point of tipsy. They’re ambling down the street in London, and it occurs to Matt that if the street weren’t full of similarly drunk people, they would be getting strange looks. 

Their usual parting place is Karen’s flat, because it’s closer to the pubs and clubs they usually frequent, but when Matt’s about to say goodbye, Karen grabs him by the sleeve. 

“I need you to walk me up,” she says, and she’s got this serious look in her eyes which she also happens to replicate perfectly when she’s fooling around so he doesn’t know which is which. 

“Why?” 

“Because I have a scary dentist living below me and I don’t want to walk past his flat.” 

Matt rolls his eyes, and then she says, louder, “I’m serious! He’s going to do scary dentist things to me if I go up there alone.” 

“Yeah, because I’m big and strapping and I’ll be able to protect you from some person with sharp things,” Matt says, and rolls his eyes. “Oh fine, I’ll walk you up, but then I’m going home.” She leads him up by the sleeve. So much for being scared.

“Brandish your sonic screwdriver,” Karen says as they get up the first flight of stairs. 

“That’s a prop, Kaz -” and then she points to the door behind which is supposedly a scary dentist, and… is that blood?

“‘S that blood?” Matt asks incredulously. It’s dark, but there is something all over the door and he can’t work out what it is. Maybe if he’d skipped that last beer but that’s beside the point. 

They run past the door. “I hope we didn’t wake him up,” Karen says, and honest to god starts giggling. 

When they get up to her flat, she offers him tea, and he can never say no to tea. It’s in his genetic code. By the time they’re done, it’s very late/early, and then she doesn’t let him leave. 

“It’s too early for you to walk home.” 

“I’ll call a cab, Kaz.” 

“But we’ve woken up the scary dentist man and he’s going to eat us!” 

“Okay, I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

He lies down, and does not expect her to join him. 

“We are not both going to fit on here - okay, we’ll fit.” She nestles himself against him and her warmth against his side stirs up dangerous thoughts in his mind. 

“I need my strapping Englishman close,” she mutters in to his shoulder, and then falls asleep. 

He rolls his eyes, and stares up at the ceiling for a while before eventually falling asleep as well. 

He wakes up, and checks his phone - 7:30 a.m. How has he only been asleep for three hours? It feels like it’s been ages. 

Karen has successfully entangled him in her limbs in such a way that he can’t go if he wanted to (and he’s not sure if he wants to). 

He has a new text from Daisy. He ignores it. 


End file.
